Eyes of Brown
by Protector of the Gray Fortress
Summary: Rose brings a very unwelcome passenger to the TARDIS who's only pastime seems to be tormenting the Doctor. 10 fic.
1. Retreat to the TARDIS

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…if I did I would be writing this in the TARDIS listening to colorful Gallifreyan oaths as the Doctor worked under the console. And I would be quite happy to rub your noses in it.

A/N: Through a series of rigorous tests and deductions I have managed to calculate exactly how long it takes to complete the average review…And quite frankly if you enjoyed the story of any author and did not bother to take 8.736557 seconds to write two or three measly words, than you are rather ungrateful.

* * *

Rose Tyler gasped for breath, her lungs and tired body screaming for relief from the terrible, searing pain of her efforts. But she could not stop now…she couldn't slow down…he was counting on her…she was all he had left.

She heard the alien behind her gaining, heard it's unnaturally swift gait, and its ragged breathing. She sped up, ignoring the protests of her tired muscles, tightening her arms around her precious burden. He was of no help now, slumped in her arms…his mouth open in a desperate pant for air.

_"_Hold on"She gasped desperately, though she doubted he could understand her. "Just a bit further hold on."

There just ahead! Her heart swelled at the familiar sight of blue. They would be safe there…and just in time. She was nearly ready to collapse…their pursuer was practically upon them.

The alien called out to her…demanding she stop.

"NOOOO!" Rose howled in defiance, gathering her remaining strength for a last burst of speed. Finally they staggered through the TARDIS doors. Rose slammed them in the alien's face and slumped to the floor…her companion panted in her arms…unaware of the danger they had just barely escaped.

The doors reverberated as their pursuer tugged and pounded on them.

"LET ME IN!"

"NQ!" Rose said sitting up…the Doctor had said nothing could break through those doors…but she wasn't so sure with this alien.

"You can't stay in there!"

"Yes we can!"

"Can't we talk this through?!"

"No…you can't have him! Nothin' you say will make me change my mind!"

"I will get in there eventually!"

"Go ahead and try." She reached out and ruffled her companion's brown hair affectionately.

"He's a menace to society….he'll destroy everything he touches…it will be much easier on all of us if you leave him here and let the authorities deal with him."

"They can't have 'im." She said, hugging the 'menace' protectively. "You'll have to go through me and the TARDIS to get to 'im."

"He's a hyperactive whirlwind! He'll stick his nose in places it shouldn't go, lick things that should never be tasted and keep you up at all hours with his incessant yapping!"

"I don't care." Rose said, stroking her companion's neck.

The muffled voice sighed and took on an irritated tone. "Rose you're being totally unreasonable…you can't possibly expect him to adapt to life in the TARDIS."

"Don't care." She repeated, captivated by the large, doe-brown eyes gazing lovingly up at her.

"Rose!" The voice whinnied, rising in pitch. "It's _my _TARDIS!"

"I'm not leaving 'im Doctor."

She heard a lot of muttering and what must have been a few Gallifreyan oaths. "He'll leak on the carpets."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book Doctor." Rose said, scratching the small, adorable creature in her arms. Nothing this cute could possibly be any trouble.

"Rose Tyler, I'm going to count to three and you had better bring that mangy mutt out of my ship!"

The puppy yawned showing all his shiny, white teeth.

"One."

She lifted him up to eye level and he blinked contentedly. What could she name him?

"Two."

Rufus…no…he wasn't at all ginger…All brown with a little white chest and paws…Captain….

"Three!"

Perhaps Jack…yeah, that suited him.

"ROSE!"

There was a second assault on the door.

Rose and 'Jack' waited patiently until it stopped , then the Doctor spoke again, much resigned.

"Rose what will it take for you to open this door?"

"You have to promise you're not going to chuck 'im out."

A long silence followed…a _very_ long silence…

"How about a fish?"

"Doctor!"

"All right, all right….I promise."

Rose got to her feet, lifting the puppy in her arms and unlocked the door.

A bedraggled, scowling Doctor entered.

Rose grinned. "Doctor meet Jack."

The Doctor turned his glare on the creature held so comfortably in his companion's arms. Brown eyes locked onto brown. He could have sworn on the hypothetical graves of all the Timelords (There not actually being any for obvious reasons) that 'Jack' smirked.

"We're going to have so much fun." Rose squealed happily in a very girly, ape-ish fashion, planting a kiss on the furry head.

The Doctor's stomach turned. Oh yes….lots of fun.

* * *

TBC

A/N: And don't say you didn't think it was the Doctor at first!


	2. Nose in the Night

Disclaimer: Being as I'm American and the British get first say I don't think I'll ever get to own the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor's long, lanky form lay sprawled on his stomach…only half-covered by the sheets. He did not awaken as the door slid stealthily open and the creature peered in. It grinned to itself, able to see its prey quite clearly due to its' marvelous night vision. It stalked slowly forward, its eyes locked on the bare, pale, and quite frankly skinny, back. A perfect target…luckily for the hunter crouched on his floor…the Doctor only ever wore boxers to bed.

The creature tensed its muscles and sprang without further warning. It landed squarely causing it's victim to jerk awake and gasp in alarm. But it was too late, the creature moved swiftly and without hesitation, thrusting it's greatest weapon between the Timelord's bare shoulder blades

* * *

An earsplitting shriek pierced the peaceful darkness. Rose Tyler shot upright from beneath her warm coverlet, blinking groggily. The TARDIS hummed resignedly, and came to life, ending her sleep cycle and bathing her numerous rooms and hallways in light.

"Wass it?" Rose muttered, still only half awake. "Wass wrong?"

Her only response was an irritated hum. So the human sighed, rolled (literally) out of bed and hit the floor with a thump. She was up again in a moment, tugging a robe around her lurid pink pajamas. She stumbled through her bedroom clutter to the door and began to blindly make her way through the hallway.

The TARDIS very kindly cut the trip short for her, and she was at the familiar scarred door in moments. She blinked, registered where she was and knocked on the wood.

"Doctor…s'that you? You allright?"

The door flew open and Rose was suddenly faced with a tall, sleep-rumpled Doctor. One hand was clenched around the door handle, the other held aloft an adorable wriggling Jack. The Timelord glared at Rose.

"BARCELONA!" he shrieked causing Rose's eyes to open fully.

"What?"

"If you want a dog than we'll go to Barcelona and get you one…but I won't have this…this _thing_ on my ship." He gestured emphatically with the puppy who wriggled happily as he sailed through the air.

Rose sighed and snatched the 'thing' away from him, cuddling the small creature to her chest. "Don't be mean Doctor...what did he ever do to you?"

"His nose Rose…have you ever felt his nose?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes Doctor…it's cold and wet like all puppy noses…what of it?"

The Doctor attempted to look stern and angry, but as all the readers must realize, it is hard for a still-sleepy, rumpled, skinny, boxer-clothed Doctor to look threatening.

Rose blinked again, than her still groggy mind processed his rants. "Oh…you mean…that shriek….that was you?"

The Doctor folded his arms and scowled…making him look more like a pouting 6-yr. old than ever before.

"It's not funny Rose."

"His nose…he…he…and you…" Rose broke off in a fit of giggles, clutching the wall and Jack for support.

"Stop it." His voice Rose to a whine.

Rose broke down completely, laughing and gasping for breath.

The Doctor put aside his ruffled feelings and attempted dignity instead. "Rose Tyler stop that this minute."

Rose choked back the laughter, her face twisted with the effort. She straightened.

"Right…right…sorry…" She was straightfaced for about 8 seconds…than she looked at the Doctor…in all his sleep-rumbled, self-dignified Timelordiness….and burst out laughing again, doubling over.

"Rose!"

Rose raised her very red faced and managed to gasp out "You…the nose…and you…" She did a fair imitation of the Doctor's startled shriek and collapsed on the floor, curling into a little ball, clutching her stomach.

The Doctor raised his eyes to the ceiling…sighed heavily, turned away and marched off towards the control room…still in only his boxers.

Jack watched his retreat from his position atop the giggling Rose…and grinned.


	3. Bring in the Violins

Disclaimer: All belongs to the BBC

The TARDIS was peaceful and still, Rose was in the library reading a book. For once there were no life-threatening dangers…no snarling tentacle aliens…or crumbling walkways bespotted with puddles of acid goo they had to cross.

The Doctor's 'big' hair appeared around the corner, followed by his face. He looked from the right to the left then rolled forward into the corridor. He came up smoothly in a kneeling position, holding his sonic screwdriver before him. Finding nothing, he got cautiously to his feet and began edging along the wall, pausing occasionally to listen for pursuit, and humming his own theme music.

Eventually he came to the kitchen. He took his sonic screwdriver out again and scanned the room…than the corridor behind him…and then just for the sake of it his ceiling. He was just considering the benefits of scanning his shoes as well when his stomach rumbled loudly and he remembered his mission.

He slid carefully into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. No wait.

He paused and opened the door a smidge…a closed door would arouse suspicion and he couldn't risk it.

Finally convinced that he was safe and alone he hurried to the fridge, chuckling to himself about his own cleverness, and took out a doggy bag…or box…or whatever they call it on your planet.

He grabbed a spoon from a drawer and gleefully seated himself at the table. He was so clever…no _he _was brilliant…Rose hadn't suspected a thing…and now the last of the leftovers from their dinner on the planet Pheltuvian (a planet comprised solely of restaurants, cafes, food fairs, and food critics) was his!

He dipped the spoon in and took the first savory bite…which melted like pure heaven over his tongue. He took three more bites and was about to continue with his fifth…when he felt them….boring into his head…with a sense of dread…he looked down.

And saw them.

He groaned and put his hand in his head…trying his utmost to ignore the small Jack crouched under the table between his legs…staring up at him with imploring brown eyes.

From his expression you'd have thought the dog was starving to death…he somehow magically managed to make himself appear rake thin. The Doctor could almost hear the violin…all you needed now was a load of snow, little orphan Annie, and Tiny Tim.

"No." he said sternly to Jack, "It won't work this time…I saw Rose feed you this morning…you have your own food." He pointed across to the blue bowl half-filled with indiscriminate brow lumps.

Jack turned his head and cocked it as though observing the bowl…than he fixed his eyes back on the Doctor….those terrible, insistent eyes.

"No." the Doctor said again, "Go away." He took several more slow bites, determined to enjoy the meal. No earth puppy named 'Jack' was going to outdo the Oncoming Storm.

But he couldn't taste the food anymore…his mind was filled with the image of those big, brown eyes.

He turned his chair around, so his back was to Jack…and imediatally heard the dog shift back into his line of sight. He shifted again with the same result. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to eat.

For a few moments he was certain it had worked and he smiled to himself. The smile slid like sap off his face when he felt something warm and furry press insistently against his leg. The Doctor sat rigidly in his chair…don't think…don't move…don't even look…he has to give up eventually.

A low whine filled the air…the heartbreaking noise of someone alone and neglected…of something lost in the cold and the wind.

Both his hearts squirmed uncomfortably and he looked down. the watery gaze of Jack stared up at him…the dog quivered slightly in anticipation.

The Doctor lasted three more seconds before he gave inn with a howl of despair dumping the carton on the floor. "All right all right! Have it! Take it all!" he fled from the room.

Jack grinned his little doggy grin…and dug into his treasure…his little black tail waving in the air like a banner of triumph.


	4. Doggy Sweaters

Disclaimer: I actually own a little dog exactly like Jack…but sadly I am not the possessor of any Timelords.

The Doctor skipped happily away from his console and down the ramp towards the doors, he snatched up his coat and shrugged it on.

Then he froze as something caught his attention. He stared at it in horror then called out in a strangled voice.

"Rose!"

She didn't answer.Backing away defensively, the Doctor called again, making his voice louder and more urgent.

"ROSE!"

"What is it Doctor?!" Rose raced into the control room wearing a winter jacket, mittens and a scarf. "What's wrong!?"

The Doctor pointed with a shaking hand to the technicolored monstrosity before him.

Rose looked…and laughed. "s'allright Doctor…I found it in the wardrobe room…the TARDIS must have thought it would be a bit cold for him."

"_My TARDIS?"_ The Doctor gasped, glaring in disgust at the lurid doggy sweater, his voice rising in incredulity. "_My _TARDIS would never…not something that…that…" he gave up…for once at a loss for words.

"It's just a sweater Doctor…s'not like anyone cares what a dog wears anyway."

"It's disgusting!" the Doctor exclaimed his eyes the size of dinner plates.

From Jack's expression it was clear that the dog agreed with him.

"So was that 20 ft. long sweater." Rose said, zipping up her jacket. "It's no wonder you had such a bad fashion sense…the TARDIS picked out all your clothes."

"Rose." the Doctor said, firmly planting himself in front of the doors. "I will not be seen with that dog while he is wearing that …that…thing. It's cruel!"

"Doctor it's cold." Rose complained "He'll catch a chill."

"He has fur." The Timelord argued.

Rose sighed and shoved past him, "S'not good enough for this climate Doctor."

As if to confirm her point a freezing blast of snow and wind followed after her departure, leaving the Doctor and the dog covered in a white blanket.

The Timelord sputtered and wiped the snow out of his face…then fixed his eyes on Jack who stared miserably up at him.

The Doctor sniffed, took out his screwdriver and stalked back up to the console, tapping the instrument against his chin.

He stood for a few moments lost in reflection…then he straightened with a smile and a snap of his fingers.

He dove under the console and began rummaging amongst the forgotten junk that lay strewn there.

Fifteen minutes later Rose looked up from the snowman she had been shaping to see the Doctor and Jack exit the TARDIS at last.

"What kept you?" She asked, straightening and brushing the snow from her front.

The Doctor was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking very pleased with himself. He exchanged a smug grin with Jack who grinned back.

Rose blinked at the dog. His sweater was gone…and around his throat was a collar glowing with a faint blue light.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Hmm?" the Doctor queried, smiling innocently.

"That collar…" Rose reached out to touch it and felt it radiating a warm glow.

Jack grinned and waved his tail.

"How'd you do that?" Rose asked, staring the collar in surprise.

"Oh it's quite simple Rose." The Doctor grinned cheekily. "I'm brilliant."

She smacked his shoulder, but she was grinning too.

"And the best bit is that we get to use this…" he drew the sweater from behind his back and held it aloft. "As a snowman hat!"

Rose giggled and shook her head, watching as the Timelord started for the mound of snow and continued the work she had started.

It was too tempting. She scooped up some snow and quickly packed it.

"Doctor."

He turned, still grinning…and got a snowball full in the face.

Rose laughed as he gasped and shook his head.

Than the Timelord smiled and scooped up his own snow.

Rose squealed and ran, followed closely by the Doctor.

Jack grinned, retrieved the sweater, and trotted off to bury it somewhere in the great, white expanse, where it would no doubt remain for a long time.


End file.
